


Nothing to Prove

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Banter, Frottage, Invisibility Cloak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius sneak out to the lake to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Prove

"Shh," James hisses, trying not to snigger. Sirius buries his face in James's shoulder. They're almost there, the long slow shuffle from Gryffindor Tower soon to be at an end. Just a few more steps —

They slip out of the front doors, carefully make their way down the main steps, and then they're on the lawn and running. Home free, Sirius starts laughing, and James's whole body is hit with the movement of it; Sirius's arms wrapped around him, laughter stifled in his back. James wishes every day could end like this.

They stretch out under the Invisibility Cloak, on the lake's bank, and watch the giant squid's tentacles splash about in the last of the sunlight. James runs his hands up and down Sirius's sides, watching him shiver. When darkness starts creeping out from the forest and the squid sinks into the depths, Sirius rolls on top of James and reaches under his robes.

"Steady on," James protests. "I didn't come here at sunset just for a quick fumble."

"Yes you did," Sirius points out.

"Well, perhaps I did." James grins. He rolls them over so he's on top, pulling the cloak with him so it settles on them completely. Sirius's robes open quite easily, and he yanks James's apart, and then there's friction and Sirius exhales.

"You know," he says, arching to line their cocks up perfectly, "I was thinking about that thing Peter said."

James stares at him. "Really? Now?"

Sirius shrugs, licks his palm, and wraps one hand around both of their cocks. "I'm just saying, maybe it's worth investigating."

"What — are you —" James groans. He drops his face into Sirius's neck and starts biting.

"Come on. You're not even a bit up for the challenge?"

"I'm up for _something_," James moans out, bucking. "Would you shut up for a minute?"

"I thought you didn't come here for a fumble," Sirius says, all innocence. James half-heartedly tries to punch him in the ribs, but ends up just holding on and thrusting against him.

"We already," he pants, grinding, "debunked that myth."

"Oh, so we did." Sirius chuckles, arching his neck. "In that case." He rolls them over, and James feels the cloak slip; he hastily tries to rearrange it, but Sirius just rolls them back and the cloak settles into position.

"Don't do that," James whispers. Sirius is jerking them off with firm strokes, and his toes start curling. "Just — stay still and stop talking. Or start talking about something sexy, whichever."

Sirius kisses the skin just under his ear, and James shivers. "You really should come soon," Sirius whispers. "I won't last much longer."

James stifles a moan in Sirius's shoulder, and keeps his mouth there, open, panting against the skin, as Sirius's hand quickens and he arches. James comes, making as little noise as he is capable of. "Shit," Sirius breathes, and then he comes too, sticky and head thrown back and fuck it's sexy.

"Is that why you wouldn't stop talking?" James tries to get his breath back.

"Yeah," Sirius nods.

"So," James says when they're both lying still, tangled together, "try to find the Room of Requirement?"

"Tomorrow," Sirius agrees. "Tonight, I have some wizard to blow."

"I'll have you know I'm not just any wizard," James pokes him in the chest.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Fine. I have a sexy wizard to blow."

"That's better," James says, and cleans them up.


End file.
